


money is power

by youriko



Category: K-pop, LOONA (Korea Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Mob, F/F, Friends With Benefits, LGBTQ Themes, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References To Past And Future Sex, background blackpink, blackpink are minor characters, when writing this fic i knew i had to add that, why is that not a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-02-23 21:30:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko/pseuds/youriko
Summary: twice is a tight knit mafia, famous all over korea for being able to get away with most everything. they have the government under their thumb, and their skills are unmatched. to be frank, no one fucks with them.loona, a smaller, unknown mafia doesn't want fame. they just want money and revenge, so blaming their crimes on the most well-known mafia is a no brainer.when twice notices they're getting credit for things they didn't do, though, it starts to become a problem.





	1. interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> happy late birthday sana!!! you're my ultimate bias and u matter a lot to me!!! i love you so much hhh
> 
> so yeah this is my twiceloona mafia au. creds to my twitter mutuals for making me write this. dedicated to @sinbyuns, @girlgroup, & @shineeveIvets but also every one of my mutuals. love yall
> 
> this is my longest chapter/oneshot ive ever written which i realize isnt impressive but yknow. Whatever + ive written more for something that isnt complete yet but uh. yeah
> 
> just read it 
> 
> tws; gore, mafia stuff, mentions of sex, friends w benefits, topping/bottoming, possible damage to innocent civilians. rip

nayeon doesn’t spend idly. if she’s going to use her hard-earned money on something, it better be the most important damn thing in the world. she won’t waste it on some toy she’s using for the week.

 

but she’s been using sana for months, she reasons, so it’s okay. and besides, it’s her birthday, so asking couldn’t hurt, even if it will be embarrassing. 

 

and sana has been stressed the last few weeks due to her work; nayeon should know, being her boss. unfortunately the position doesn’t come with the benefit of controlling the workload, so she has to watch sana work herself into exhaustion daily. maybe it’s a bit painful, even if their relationship has no strings attached. 

 

“what do you think of a birthday dinner?” nayeon asks the day before, words muffled in sana’s neck.

 

sana giggles. “i didn’t know we were that serious,” she teases.

 

“you don’t seem to be opposed.”

 

“not necessarily,” sana replies. “as long as it’s expensive.” she then mouths at nayeon’s neck to stop her already weak-willed protests, and damn if it isn’t an effective end to the conversation.

 

the next night, when nayeon sees sana gape at the restaurant as she slides out of the car, she knows she’s met her standards. 

 

“do you like it?” nayeon asks anyway.

 

sana answers by crashing their lips together, borderline making out with her in front of the richest people in seoul. nayeon would be all for this, but the reservations cost too much to go to waste, and it’s raining, so she breaks away and ushers sana inside. they grin smugly at the appalled rich crowd, and nayeon thinks, for a fleeting second, they’d make a damn good couple.

 

they’re sat down at a table in the back and given a selection of drinks. nayeon orders water and sana orders champagne; when nayeon raises an eyebrow at her across the table, sana just smirks back, and nayeon decides not to question it. when the waiter leaves, sana stretches her hand towards nayeon’s, and she reluctantly takes it.

 

“so,  _ darling _ ,” sana drawls. “what are you getting?”

 

“probably the salad,” nayeon responds, and she knows sana’s going to notice it’s the cheapest thing on the menu. it’s a subtle sign, one she doubts sana will answer, but she can hope. “what about you?”

 

“the myungwolgwan looks good,” sana says. nayeon glances down, and indeed, she winces at the price. nayeon gives sana the stink eye, which sana ignores and searches to make eye contact with a waiter.

 

(when the waiter takes the order, he gives nayeon a pitiful look. she must appreciate these little things.)

 

“you’re evil,” nayeon wants to say. “i hope it’s good,” she says instead, a bit more passive, but still effective in letting sana know she’d kill her if it wasn’t her birthday.

 

sana shrugs. “i said it looks good. i’ve never  _ actually _ had it before.”

 

nayeon tightens her grip on the arm of her chair.

 

sana’s face becomes worried for a few moments. “you... you’re not having any work problems, are you?”

 

nayeon rolls her eyes. “i thought we’ve been over this. no talking about that while we’re alone.”

 

“that rule only applies when we’re having sex,” sana says, and nayeon thinks she hears someone choke on their food nearby. “now is a  _ perfect _ time to talk about this.”

 

truthfully, nayeon  _ has  _ been a bit stressed lately. the most well-paying clients are often the most migraine-inducing, and her paycheck is higher than ever before. not that she’d ever tell sana that; she knows the girl has her own set of problems she needs to deal with before she cares for others. 

 

“no, it’s not,” nayeon says, gesturing about the restaurant. “just don’t order the myungwolgwan again and i’ll be perfectly fine.”

 

sana’s gaze flicks up a few degrees above nayeon’s head. “hm. you’d rather i eat it on a paper plate, don’t you?” 

 

_ shit.  _

 

nayeon couldn’t turn around to look at whoever had a gun on her; it was probably in the warehouse building behind her. she had scoped this place out, and knew the risks, but she didn’t expect people to follow her here. she hadn’t told anyone else of her plans with sana, so  _ why the fuck was someone trying to assassinate her?  _

 

“how rude,” nayeon huffs instead. 

 

“we should play a game,” sana says, and her eyes are still calm when they go back to nayeon’s. 

 

“that’s a terrible idea,” nayeon tells her, because it is. not that sana would ever take that advice to heart.

 

“too bad.” sana leans towards nayeon, almost spilling her water. “whoever kills more people tonight gets to top next time,” she whispers, a glint in her eye.

 

nayeon sighs. “we really shouldn’t make bets on this stuff.”

 

“that’s not a no,” sana counters, sitting back in her seat. 

 

“you’re fucking disgusting,” nayeon says. “tell me when to duck.”

 

sana squinted back up. “now’s a great time, actually,” she tells her, and nayeon dips her head. a few seconds later, a shot rings out, and the glass vase in the center of the table is ruined.

 

it takes a few moments for the screams to start up, and a few more after that for the doors to bang open. the sound of a machine gun starts going off as sana flips the table over and they dive behind it.

 

“i never got my champagne,” sana pouts. 

 

nayeon is about to apologize before she continues. “but this is a hell of a lot more exciting.”

 

“you’re insufferable,” nayeon groans as she pulls out her glock. “you have yours?”

 

“i’m offended you think i wouldn’t,” sana answered playfully, tapping it against her temple. “you ready, babe?”

 

“always,” nayeon growled, and they jumped out in sync.

 

sana fires off a few shots in the direction of the entrance as nayeon races over to the fire alarm and pulls it. the sirens make everyone wince for a second, giving nayeon ample time to put a bullet in the heart of some gangster a few feet over.  _ god _ , she missed this; being so high up in rankings meant she was rarely put on risky missions. she’s a bit out of practice, but the sight of blood splattering against the floor is enough to wake her up.

 

“one!” nayeon yells out, and sana laughs in response. 

 

she hears two gunshots in quick succession. “same!” sana yells back.

 

nayeon feels a bullet zip by her head, and she whips around to a man in a mask reloading his gun. she knees him in the gut and grabs a shard of glass off a table, stabbing him in the neck. she flings him off herself as another man tackles her from behind, throwing her to the ground. the hit is enough to make her head spin, but she doesn’t miss a beat as she dodges his punches. 

 

he grabs her arm, and she spits at him. he blinks for a moment, and it’s ample time to shoot him in the leg with her forgotten gun. his scream is cut off by a second bullet to his temple.

 

she takes a breath as his body falls on her, then snarls and pushes him off.  _ three.  _

 

a woman takes a few shots at her from just a table away, but they all miss, and nayeon can’t find it in herself to be disappointed. she’s always appreciated how incompetent the people they send after her are. she takes a knife from her boot and rushes at her, dodging the next shots as well, though one does catch her in the arm. she winces and drives the knife into the woman’s gut, relishing the feeling of the kill.

 

“whore,” nayeon breathes into her ear, and lets her drop.

 

“nayeon,” a voice says from behind her. “i didn’t expect to see you here.”

 

she turns, and smirks. “jennie. you were hired and didn’t bother to ask who the target was?”

 

“guilty as charged.” jennie raises her gun to nayeon’s forehead. “what to do, though?”

 

“oh, you wouldn’t kill me,” nayeon says with conviction. “you like the game too much.”

 

“i’d say it’s gotten annoying, though,” jennie broods. “with you being better than me and all.”

 

“at least you can admit it,” nayeon chuckles, and sana presses a gun to the back of jennie’s head. 

 

jennie’s breath catches, and sana laughs maniacally. “put the fucking gun down, bitch,” nayeons says for her.

 

“i got six,” sana converses. “including the sniper. you, darling?”

 

“four. guess i lost, huh?”

 

“you like it too much. i changed my mind. i got two.” jennie’s hand is sneaking up to her waist, something sana’s definitely seeing, but isn’t bothering with. 

 

“this is why i don’t like making bets with you.” nayeon knocks the gun out of jennie’s grip and has a knife to her throat in two quick movements. her bad arm screams at her, which she ignores, for now. “so unfair.”

 

“i  _ like  _ bottoming. don’t judge my preferences.” jennie’s face scrunches up at sana’s words, and nayeon has to keep in her laughter. 

 

“‘kay, girls, let her go,” someone says.

 

“and who are you to give us orders, jisoo?” sana asks, not putting her gun down. “i think her brains on the wall would be beautiful. don’t you think so, nayeon?”

 

“agreed. especially,” she pushes her knife a little closer, “knowing all the trouble she’s caused us.”

 

“do it,” jihyo snaps, and they immediately retreat. 

 

jennie rubs at her neck, glaring at jisoo. “i thought i told you i don’t need your help.”

 

“you clearly did, though,” jisoo says, and turns to jihyo. “sorry for her. she’s an idiot.”

 

“just keep her in line from now on,” jihyo responds with a tight-lipped smile. “i don’t need  _ allies  _ trying to kill my people. come on, nayeon, sana,” she adds, beckoning them. 

 

“i expect to know who ordered this,” nayeon grumbled, glaring at jennie, but obliged along with sana. 

 

jihyo’s smile twitched, but she didn’t say anything. “we’re leaving, before we can start another war.”

 

once they were out of earshot of jennie and jisoo, nayeon tapped jihyo on the shoulder. “uh, ma’am…”

 

“shut the fuck up, or i might slit your throat myself,” jihyo snapped under her breath. “i interrupted a  _ very _ important meeting for this, just to see my people fighting with the people i was trying to make amends with. and no, i don’t care who started it, you two  _ know  _ i’m trying to get jisoo on my side.” 

 

nayeon quieted down. sana grabbed a bottle of champagne off a forgotten service trolley and flipped jennie off when jihyo wasn’t looking. 

 

“i wasn’t supposed to be stepping over bodies tonight,” jihyo continued, muttering angrily. “i was going to drink  _ expensive alcohol  _ and have one less worry on my hands. who knows what jisoo will do now, that crazy bitch. if i could, i’d fire the both of you.”

 

“you won’t, though,” sana singsonged, slinging her arms around jihyo’s chest. “because you love us! you’re, like, our mom.”

 

jihyo sighed. “especially you. i would  _ definitely _ fire you,” she claims, but her voice was a bit softer, fondness seeping through. nayeon disregarded the pang of jealousy she felt. 

 

“i’m going home alone,” jihyo tells them once they’re outside. “i can’t take another second of this shit. go and fuck each other, or something. from what i heard, nayeon’s doing that, actually, but- nevermind. fuck this.” she puts a finger on nayeon’s chest. “i will have you killed if anything like this happens again.”

 

nayeon knows she won’t, but she nods in agreement anyway.

 

jihyo storms off, and sana leans towards nayeon as they watch her together. “you know, i’m kind of worried about her, sometimes.”

 

“worry about your damn self,” nayeon retorts, turning towards her. “you’re so stressed all the time. we don’t need you to care for us; just do your job.”

 

“i worry about you, too,” sana continues like she hadn’t heard nayeon. “you put so much weight on your shoulders. i’m always here for you, alright? not just to let off steam, but to talk, too.”

 

nayeon rolls her eyes and shoves sana’s shoulder so she’s facing her. “you have blood on your lip,” she comments.

 

sana grins cheekily. “wanna get it off for me?”

 

nayeon answers with a kiss, and her mouth tastes metallic, but she doesn’t quite mind. “i’ll get the rest off later,” she says, observing the red on her chest and arms.

 

sana snorts. “fine. just take me home.”

 

sana starts walking, but nayeon’s mind pulls a blank. she hasn’t had a lot of time to think about it, but she’s getting too involved with this. their gang is tight knit, sure, but someone might die at any moment; making friends was unadvisable, but inevitable. falling in love with one of them was the worst possible situation she could think of.

 

“coming?” sana calls without looking back.

 

“... yeah.”


	2. wasted bullets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i bet u thought this chapter would never come.
> 
> honestly im not that proud of this but i felt like i had to update it. next update will be much better i promise uwuwuwuwuuwu
> 
> also thank u to my twitter mutuals for putting up w me talking abt this au. im still here!
> 
> this chapter has tws for: graphic violence, minor character death

“please, please, i’ll return the money, oh god, i’ll give you everything you ask, just don’t-“

 

haseul cuts him off with a snicker. “don’t what?”

 

heejin scratches her arm awkwardly.

 

“d-don’t… please don’t kill me, god, anything but that, you have to understand, i have a wife, i have  _ kids- _ “

 

haseul clicks off the safety.

 

heejin doesn’t know exactly what the poor dude did to make haseul exact her wrath on him, but she knew this won’t be quick. it’s been twenty minutes already, actually, but only a few moments since she took out the gun.

 

one of the many things heejin’s learned in her time here is that haseul likes to do things her way. that way often involves mental and physical torture, which definitely isn’t some of the weirdest stuff, not down here.

 

just because she knows that, though, doesn’t make it less morbid.

 

“no, no no no, uh, ma’am, please, i’ll do anything, just don’t kill me. i’ll give you my bank account, i’ll give you my house, just- just lemme-“ he cuts off with a sniffle, looking up at haseul with doe eyes.

 

the tears running down his face were almost sympathy-inducing.

 

“honey,” haseul drawls, like syrup oozing over pancakes, “if i wanted anything you had, we wouldn’t be in this position, because i would’ve  _ taken  _ it.” she chuckles at him, lips turned up a few degrees. “the problem is what you did. now, jeongguk,” she says, using her free hand to gesture to the girls around the room, “can you tell them what you did?”

 

this man; jeongguk; takes a deep breath, but haseul slaps him before he can say anything. after a few moments, she sighs in disappointment. “turn to face them,” she tells him. “it’s rude not to.”

 

he shuffles, still on his knees, to face the girls. heejin can’t stand the guilt on his face.

 

“i… i took-“ he whimpers. “i took some guns.”

 

“from who, lovely?” haseul asks.

 

his eyes flicker from face to face, and he gulps. “from blockberry.”

 

“and who is that?”

 

“your supplier.”

 

“that wasn’t so hard, was it?” she asks, running the gun down his temple to his jawline sensually. “you did so well.”

 

he blushes. it makes heejin feel a bit sick.  _ wife and kids my ass. _

 

“you can run along now,” haseul says, standing. “go.”

 

he blinks at her. 

 

“you’ve apologized, haven’t you?” haseul questions, head cocking. “you’ve done your part. leave.”

 

jeongguk slowly stands, as if he can tell it’s too good to be true, then, with one last look at haseul, he bolts. his skills are impressive; every step he takes is purposeful and powerful. the door is only a few seconds away, he can surely make it… 

 

heejin knows what comes next, though. they’re never good enough.

 

a shot rings throughout the room and rips through jeongguk’s calf. haseul cackles as he screeches, stumbling, then falling. she points the gun again, and a bullet buries itself in his hand.

 

“you’re all idiots, aren’t you?” haseul wonders aloud. “everyone runs. everyone dies. but that’s the cycle, isn’t it?”

 

_ this might go on for awhile _ , heejin thinks, and glances at hyunjin. she seems to have the same sentiment, so hyunjin links their hands and pulls her out of the room.

 

after they’re out of earshot, hyunjin nudges heejin. “she’s so fucked up.”

 

heejin shrugs. “to each their own,” she replies without conviction. heejin was in this business out of necessity rather than pleasure, and the thought that haseul likes that sort of thing is a bit more than disturbing.

 

“i just feel bad for yeojin,” hyunjin says. “i don’t know how she’ll grow up, being raised by a woman like that.”

 

the thought of the young girl puts a certain sadness in her stomach. she tries as best she could to ignore it, but she can’t help but see some of herself in yeojin.

 

“don’t we have an assignment in a week?” heejin asks, redirecting the conversation.

 

hyunjin thinks for a moment. “uh, yeah. something about a museum, and a painting. kahei’s the one who knows all this shit.” 

 

“... kahei’s coming?”

 

“give her a little more credit, heejin,” hyunjin tosses over her shoulder as heejin stops walking. “maybe she’ll fuck up so bad she kills herself and we never have to deal with her again.”

 

heejin groans.  _ of course. _

 

wong kahei is one of their newest additions, and god knows what sooyoung sees in her; she can’t seem to do anything right. she can barely hold a gun without having a damn near panic attack, nevermind try to aim. her purpose has been mainly to cover up their crimes, and even with that, she’s messy, and jinsoul has to help her. 

 

this was the second assignment she’s had to do with kahei. the first one ended up with a technical victory, but with too many mistakes for comfort. 

 

another shot rings out behind them, followed by a distant scream. she jumps, then hurries after hyunjin.

 

“can’t she be reassigned?”

 

“ask sooyoung.”

 

“...”

 

“that’s what i thought.”

 

heejin punches her in the arm. “ugh. pity me.”

 

“it’s not my fault you missed the meeting last month. maybe back then i would have enough strength to put up with you.” 

 

heejin  _ really  _ punches her then. “you’re such an ass, oh my god. brief me.”

 

“i was so drunk that night. plus, my only job is getaway driver. go ask someone else.”

 

heejin scoffs. “you know everyone else here sucks.”

 

hyunjin pouts, but after a few seconds, thinking through her options, she nods in agreement. 

 

“... so will you help me?”

 

hyunjin shakes her head, grinning. “i have this essay. it’s on marie antoinette, can you believe that?” at heejin’s unamused expression, she coughs. “so, uh, good luck. toodles!” 

 

hyunjin flips her off, then sprints off down one of the tunnels, laughing maniacally. her makeshift boot falls off a few times, and she eventually stops and picks it up, continuing to run with it in her hand. it’s such a hyunjin thing, heejin can’t help but allow a tail of a smile. 

 

“... you. oh my god. please, help me, ma’am.”

 

heejin turns slowly to see jeongguk, bleeding heavily from his stomach and various other areas, eyes wild with desperation. 

 

“you need to help me. i’m dying. please, don’t let me die.”

 

haseul would do this sometimes; she’s fucked up like that. letting her victims have a few last drops of hope. it’s a wonder they didn’t figure it out themselves. they almost deserved it, for all their stupidity alone.

 

“i could tell; you felt bad for me, back there… you’ll save me, won’t you?”

 

heejin’s eyes frost over. she breathes deeply.  _ don’t be tempted.  _ “i can’t,” she says simply.

 

“come on. you have to be in high school, right? you don’t have a place here. help me out of here, and i’ll help you out of this life.”

 

heejin’s every nerve screams at her to step towards him, but she stands fast. she puts her trembling hands behind her back.

 

“kid, you don’t deserve this.” he reaches out a hand, as if he’s doing her a favor.

 

however, she can never quite control her temper.

 

“you’re lucky you got haseul, bastard,” heejin growls, voice octaves deeper than normal. “you think you’d get away with bullet wounds with me? you think i’m  _ weak? _ just because i don’t kill for fun doesn’t mean i won’t.”

 

that awful hope in his eyes falters a bit, but it’s still  _ there _ . 

 

“the most enjoyable time i have here is when someone  _ pisses me off _ , because then, i’m not indifferent to this death.” her hand inches to her knife in her belt, and she doesn’t know how much longer she’ll hold herself off. “when i know the blood i spill is dishonest, betraying,  _ filthy,  _ i take great joy in what i do.”

 

he winces, and his hand drops.

 

“if haseul wouldn’t murder me for it, you’d have a much worse fate.”

 

he starts crying. it was the first good thing out of his mouth.

 

“found you!” haseul shrieks, just a few feet behind him. “jesus, you put up a good fight. this was fun.”

 

her gun presses into his head. “we should do this again, hm?”

 

one final shot rings out.

 

jeongguk’s body falls to the ground. haseul smiles. heejin contains hers.

 

“god, was this dude  _ annoying _ ,” haseul puffs out, suddenly out of breath. “fast as fuck. too bad he wasn’t that smart. could’ve posed a challenge.”

 

she looks up at heejin. “where’s your other half?”

 

heejin waves her arms. “some essay.” 

 

haseul raises one eyebrow. “seriously? she thinks she’s still fooling us?”

 

“it’s a little offensive, honestly,” heejin admits. “thinking we wouldn’t check her records.”

 

“whatever. once sooyoung finds out, she’s dead anyway.” 

 

they never talk about actually telling sooyoung. they never talk about why they don’t talk about that.

 

“you need to get briefed on the new mission, though, don’t you?”

 

heejin grimaces. “fuck.” 

 

“yeah. even better: kahei’s briefing.”

 

“ _ fuck. _ ”

“you should probably go see her. maybe this time you won’t walk in on her staring at a picture of sooyoung.”

 

“listen, it felt like i was walking in on her  _ masturbating.  _ it was filled with sexual tension. i could smell the romantic frustration coming off of her.”

 

haseul laughs. it was scary, when she genuinely laughed; reminded heejin she was real. “your problem now, isn’t it?” she trots over, slapping her ass. “go. have fun.”

 

heejin grumbles, reluctantly beginning her trip. “why does her office have to be in the middle of nowhere. pray for me.” after a few more steps, she corrects herself. “actually, if i don’t come back, look for me. if you leave me out down here, i’ll haunt your ass.”

 

the last sound heejin hears is haseul muttering ghost sounds, having long not bothered paying attention to heejin’s empty threats.

 

then, silence. nothing but her and the tunnels, her and this labyrinth she’s memorized, nothing but her thoughts for the next couple hours or so.

 

heejin ponders over how old jeongguk was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ungy bungy!
> 
> introduction of 3h! they're all kinda screwed up in their own way. dont think too hard about it
> 
> uh. tunnels. video of me completely ignoring seoul's actual architecture
> 
> as already stated im not that proud of this just kinda had to get it out. i have an essay i havent done due tomorrow. dont question anything

**Author's Note:**

> i ship all sana ships so if u ever have any reqs im here
> 
> but uh this is the beginning? not really related to the plot just an intro, kinda showing some characterization & relationships. background characters will include blackpink & wjsn at least, maybe more
> 
> i have a date tomorrow wish me luck


End file.
